It's Drabble Time Again
by Imhilien
Summary: A collection of seven 100 word drabbles about Hermione and Snape ranging from dark to light...


It's Drabble Time Again by Imhilien

A collection of seven drabbles I've posted to the grangersnape100 livejournal site ranging from dark to light. Enjoy and have a Merry Christmas…

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, unfortunately.

Title: No Room?  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Challenge: 'Sleeping on the Couch'  
Characters: Severus and Hermione

"Miss Granger, are you mad?"

A tucked up Hermione in the Grimmauld Place library looked at a Snape vexed anew by his longing for her.

"Professor, there's no spare beds so I have this couch tonight," she countered.

"Why don't you ask…Potter?" he sneered.

"I prefer intelligent men to boys," she pointed out, hoping that was hint enough for the snarky man she cared for.

Did that mean she wanted…no, you're deluded, Snape thought derisively, sweeping away.

Hermione sighed.

She was awoken later that night by Snape who said tautly, "Would you prefer this man…Hermione?"

"Yes, Severus," she said softly.

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Severus/Hermione, Dumbledore, Harry.  
Challenge: 'Trouble With Harry'

Irritated at the summons, Snape swept into Dumbledore's office and stopped short at the sight of a seated Hermione there as well, the seventh-year defiant but her eyes red-rimmed.

Dumbledore's face was solemn but his tone was unforgiving.

"Severus, I have heard grave allegations concerning you and Miss Granger."

Snape's eyes were a furious black as they turned to look at a grim, self-righteous Harry standing nearby.

They had dared to make his Hermione weep.

"Potter," he said softly and was pleased to see the boy flinch. Cold plans of revenge were already forming in the mind of the Slytherin.

Title: His Point of View  
Rating: K+  
Challenge: 'Traitors to the Light'  
Characters: Harry, Hermione/Severus

Years after the scandal he, unseen, saw Hermione in Diagon Alley and the old anger returned.

He bitterly saw she looked well and smiling as she and her husband came laden with parcels out of a bookshop. The small brown-haired boy accompanying them was earnestly talking and the ex-Potions Master had a faint smile on his sallow face as he listened to the child.

Hermione had dared to marry the greasy git after graduation - to everyone's shock - and then moved away with him. She was and always would be, Harry thought grimly, a traitor to the light.

Title: Betrayal  
Rating: K+  
Challenge: 'Nightmare'  
Characters: Hermione, Voldemort, Severus

Hermione shivered at the sound of Voldemort's cold laughter.

"A pathetic mudblood who has caused so much trouble…your paramour needs punishment, Severus."

Shock went through her bound body as a masked Deatheater stepped forward from the circle around her, black eyes glittering in his mask.

"Undoubtedly, my lord. She has outlived her usefulness," her lover said smoothly as he approached her, wand at a deadly readiness…

"No!" she screamed and woke to be consoled by her husband.

"It was a nightmare, the war is over," Severus whispered against Hermione's hair, his eyes dark with memory.

He had his nightmares too.

Title: A Cunning Cat  
Challenge: 'Crookshanks'  
Rating: K+  
Characters: Severus/Hermione, Crookshanks (of course)

"You have no control over your cat, Miss Granger," Snape snapped at her. Her search for Crookshanks at the Order headquarters had led her to where he was lying by the chair of the Potions Master, purring.

Wretched cat, Snape thought.

"He likes you, Professor," Hermione said diplomatically.

"That does not impress me," Snape sneered but could not look away as the young woman gently picked up her cat, holding him close to her.

Fortunate cat, Snape found himself thinking.

Where on earth did that view come from was his next disbelieving thought.

Crookshanks inwardly smirked. The matchmaking had begun…

Title: A Conversation  
Rating: K  
Characters: Albus, Severus, Hermione  
Challenge: 'Mind Your Own Business'

"Having Professor Granger with us now is like a breath of fresh air," Albus mused to Snape as they walked in the corridors.

"Indeed," Snape said stiffly.

"She is certainly an exceptional young woman," Albus went on.

"That has been said," Snape said curtly.

"It looks like you both had a pleasant dinner at 'The Three Broomsticks' last night," Albus said innocently.

A taken aback Snape snapped, "Mind your own business!" before he could stop himself.

"I apologise, Headmaster," he said stiffly.

"No need, dear boy, no need," Albus said, pleased that his colleague had found some happiness at last…

Title: The Wrong Call  
Rating: K+  
Challenge: 'Out of Comfort Zone'  
Characters: Hermione/Severus

Snape glowered at the ringing fellytone. Trust Hermione to have just left her flat to get some milk – he was not yet fully accustomed to Hermione's infernal muggle devices.

However, remembering her instructions he swept over to the fellytone and carefully picked it up.

"Hello?" he said curtly.

"Good afternoon, I'm from ANC Marketing and I'm conducting a survey about television programmes," said a perky female voice. Snape disliked her immediately.

Television…ah, that peculiar box.

"There's nothing but idiotic shows about morons arguing on desert islands!" Snape snapped. "Utter rubbish."

He slammed down the phone, sneered and felt much better.


End file.
